


Satisfied

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hamilton AU, Other, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know my sister like I know my own mind / you will never find / anyone as trusting or as kind. / If I tell her that I love him / she’d be silently resigned / he’d be mine / she would say, 'I’m fine' / she’d be lying."</p><p>- Lin Manuel Miranda, <i>Hamilton</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> this is an AU where Ciel and Lizzie weren't betrothed when they were children. Also yes this is based off the song from Hamilton because I am Hamiltrash.
> 
> This is a contest prize for DA user DemonHunterYeager.

It should have been a happy day. You should have been walking on air, dancing through the crowds with a permanent smile on your face. It was your sister’s wedding and every smile you cracked sent sharp stabs of guilty through your body. Lizzie had never looked so happy, dancing with her new husband. Stars shone in her eyes and there was even a soft look in Ciel’s eyes, one you had rarely seen before. You thought he only gave that look to you. 

The song ended and the newly wedded couple walked to their table, sitting down and still clinging to each other. Your father cleared his throat and called for everyone to stand.  _ I can do this, I can give this speech. I can _ not  _ cry, _ you told yourself sharply, getting to your feet and biting your lip. This should have been a wonderful day, but all you wanted to do was fall to the floor and cry. It should have been you Ciel was marrying, not Lizzie.

 

A year ago today, you had attended your sister’s debut. She had been a giggling mess, excited that marriage could come soon and finally she would be the belle of the ball that she had always dream of being. 

“You’re going to be the most beautiful girl there,” you reassured her, moving the pearl-adorned pins in her hair. She was dressed in a pastel pink dress and already you knew she’d have have many suitors ask to court her. Lizzie was everything a husband could want. Pretty, smart, loyal, caring, and most importantly, strong. Any man would be lucky to have her.

A hush came over crowd in your family’s ballroom as Lizzie entered the room and pride filled your body. She would find a husband in no time. Lizzie was fine socializing on her own and so you wandered the ballroom floor in search of a dance partner.

That’s when you saw him.

A beautiful, cherubic face, dark black hair, and a bright blue eye that captivated you with just one glance. Ciel Phantomhive didn’t attend many parties, but for some reason he decided to attend tonight’s ball and suddenly your pride was forgotten. He drew you in like magnets rushing towards each other and he was polite enough to accept your invitation to dance.

“Are you enjoying the ball?” you asked him.

“It’s a party, isn’t it?” he retorted, irritation tinging his voice.

“Your words and tone seem to indicate different things. Are you this much of a downer at parties or is it just tonight?” you replied biting. He smirked and slightly shook his head.

“I don’t care for balls. I’d rather be home,” he said.

“I’d rather be in my room reading, so I understand,” you confided in him.

“You don’t socializing with hypocrites either?” It was a rude thing to say, but he wasn’t wrong.

“I think the answer is fairly obvious to anyone with common sense,” you said playfully. He wasn’t treating you according to your title like other men did, especially the overly sensitive prince trying to win your affections. He treated you like everyone else and didn’t hold back his sarcasm or cynicism. All he cared about was you and that was enough. The moments spent together quickly went from enjoyed to cherished in the span of a dance. He was genuine, bluntly honest. In a moment, you knew you could be happy with him. 

The song drew to a close and you curtseyed to him. You were about to ask him for another dance when movement in your peripherals caught your attention. Glancing over, you saw Lizzie standing by a pillar, eyes wide and a helplessness in her eyes. It didn’t take long for you to realize she was smitten with him. If you took Ciel from her, she would be heartbroken and you couldn’t do that to her, no matter how much it hurt you.

“Mind if I introduce you to my sister?” you asked him, already pulling him towards Lizzie. 

And now you were the maid of honor at their wedding.

“To Lizzie and Ciel! I hope you will always be happy with one another,” you said, giving them a small smile before downing your glass of wine. The crowd repeated after you. You quickly sat down and felt a warm hand on your back.

“Are you okay?” your husband asked as he gently rubbed your back. 

“I’m fine,” you lied.  _ At least Lizzie will always be satisfied. _


End file.
